deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathwing VS Godzilla
deathwing vs godzilla by xalatoth dont steal pls.png|thumbnail made by me thanks to g1 for the thumbnail template G vs DW2.jpg Deathwing VS Godzilla I made this by me ok? IT'S MINE, DO NOT STEAL PLEASE! >:( DEATH BATTLE!!!! Description '' Burning Reptiles who bring the end of the world will fight each other in this cataclysmic battle!'' Interlude Wiz: Ah, the end of the world. There are so many ways this small planet can turn to pieces. Like a meteorite, tsunamis, earthquakes or- Boomstick: GIANT BURNING LIZARDS! Wiz: Oh, yeah. Yeah. Lizards who destroy things, they're a probable end. And today, two of these reptilian monsters will fight each other in this gruesome battle! Boomstick: Godzilla! The king of the monsters. Wiz: And Deathwing, the dragon who brought the shattering of the World of Warcraft. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor ands skills, to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Deathwing Deathwing: "Pain... Agony...My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps. The world heavies with my torment. Its wreched kingdoms quake beneath my rage..." Wiz: In the beggining of the world of Azeroth, the Titans shaped the planet. They chose Neltharion, and other four dragons to be the Dragon Aspects. Boomstick: The Dragon Aspects are dragons (obviously!) chosen to keep peace on the world and have control over certain things. Wiz: Neltharion was the leader of black dragonflight, he was charged as being the Earthwarder, having control over rocks, mountains, minerals in general. However.... things were not going so peacefully for the black dragon. Neltharion was whisped by the Old Gods. The Old Gods are elder abomination creatures, basically parasites, who feed on planets, sucking their energies and trying to enslave or convince to join their side whoever opposes the powerful Old Gods. Boomstick: The Dragon just went full-mad and began to distrust even his fellow dragonflight! It was time to change the peace. Wiz: Neltharion created the Dragon Soul, an artifact empowered by the Dragon Aspects created to destroy the Burning Legion who was invading Azeroth. The Old Gods are the enemies of the Legion, and naturally, Neltharion, who was corrupted by the Old Gods, wanted to destroy the demons. Boomstick: And not only did he destroy the demons using the energy, he destroyed most of his allies too! The other dragonflight tried to stop Deathwing, but it was too late. He paralyzed them and fleed with the Dragon Soul. Wiz: He disappeared for a long time, after turning from the Aspect of Earth to the Aspect of Death, his name was a terror between the world of Azeroth. He went to his cave and there, empowered by the Dragon Soul, his body began changing, corrupted. He was cracked open, so he needed to be covered with adamantium plate so his body wouldn't destroy itself. He renamed himself to "Deathwing", so he would put even more terror across the world. And then- Boomstick: SOME APPARENTLY IMPORTANT ELF CAME AND STOLE HIS DRAGON SOUL, AND RAN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH AFTER. Wiz: The dragon was mad, with his Dragon Soul stolen. He went to the elf, whose name was Malfurion. He tried to fight him, only to be defeated by the power of the other Dragon Aspects and some other major figures. He retreated to his cave and rested there for a long, long time. Boomstick: Deathwing thousands of years later, returned and caused the Shattering. What's the Shattering, you say? Well, just by emerging from a hole in the ocean, Deathwing caused a world-changing effect! Earthquakes quaked, floods were constant and fire spread across the kingdoms of Azeroth. Wiz: Deathwing's power destroyed various places and his flames were the death of many people. On his full might, he went to the north and there, he began the ritual to destroy the entire world. This would take time, and just before the end of the world, Azeroth's mightiest heroes appeared and blasted Deathwing with the Dragon Soul. Boomstick: But not even that was enough to kill him! He survived and crashed into the Maelstrom, some hole in the ocean. His adamantium plate "skin" was destroyed by the blast of the Dragon Soul, not even that was enough to finish him off! Wiz: Deathwing's cracked and distorted body was still fighting, tentacles emerging from his chest. He was now more powerful than ever without his adamantium plates. However, his insanity consumed him. Before his Cataclysm even began, he was defeated. The dragon's body sunk into the abyss, as he was finally killed. Boomstick: Before dying, Deathwing was mighty and powerful! The black dragon's force was enough to shatter the world, and he could destroy it if he had time. His flames instantly kill a warrior with an all-plate armor, his physical strenght could send people flying, he is more powerful than all of the aspects! Oh, and his speed. You'd think that a dragon that huge would be slow, right? Nah, fuck that! He flew to a country that was dozen of kilometers away from where he was in SECONDS! That's, like, uh, the speed of sound! And his roar could take down concrete statues to the ground! If that's a powerful roar, I don't know what that is. Wiz: And if you're small and try to take Deathwing down by climbing on him, forget it. Behind him, there are multiple magma parasites, lava tentacles are there, who will destroy in every way if you try to kill him by behind. Even his BLOOD can attack you! When one of these parasites explode in his back, it's mentioned to be a nuclear explosion. Basically, Deathwing takes point-blank Nuclear Explosions and his armor only goes a bit loose. And even before it goes fully loose, he can just seal it back to his skin. He can fire Elementium Bolts, Elementium Blasts, which cause massive fire damage. His plates can even infect those with Tetanus, and his mere presence's heat can slowly kill life arround him. And his parasites can just go off his skin and attack people. Boomstick: Yeah, but he's not all that bright. Of course he can destroy kingdoms from the inside by shapeshifting, but the dragon overestimates himself. He thinks he is invincible and that nothing will ever pierce through his skin, and his only goal is bringing the end. After the end of all things, only one little thing needs to be ended. Himself. Wiz: Don't overestimate him, but don't underestimate him either. He is Neltharion, someone that was once sane, but his thirst for power and madness brought him to what he was at the end of his life. Deathwing: I AM THE DEATHWING! THE DESTROYER! THE END OF ALL THINGS! INEVITABLE! INDOMITABLE! I AM THE CATACLYSM! Godzilla Boomstick: There are a lot of versions of Godzilla, but we're using the Heisei Godzilla, alright? The one from the 90's. Wiz: It's World War II. The nations fight each other. In a small island, japanese and american soldiers fought, but in the middle of the fight, emerged a dinosaur. A Godzillasaurus, to be exact. The Godzillasaurus defended the japanese soldiers, but it was heavily injured. Close to dying, the dinosaur was taken by... time travelers to underwater, and there, a irradiated submarine crashed against the dinosaur, turning him into Godzilla, the king of the monsters. Godzilla does his signature roar. Boomstick: The radiation monster invaded Japan, attacked and left. Then he fought a plant monster, then he fought a three-headed dragon, then he fought two giant moths, then he fought a robot version of himself and... then he fought an alien version of himself? Right. That's in the script, right? I didn't read that wrong? ''' Wiz: Heisei Godzilla is complex. Anyways, after he fought SpaceGodzilla, he was suddenly with too much radiation. That turned him into- '''Boomstick: Himself, but with glowing orange spots on his scales! Nicknamed Burning Godzilla. Wiz: Burning Godzilla is Godzilla at his full power, because he feeds on radiation. Boomstick: Godzilla weighs sixty-thousand tons, stands at a impressing 100 meters. His main abilities are his breaths - He can send nuclear breaths from his mouth, spiral nuclear breaths from his mouth, which are stronger, and the Spiral Fire Ray, which is his most powerful attack at base form. His Spiral Fire Ray is usually, a finalizing attack, and most of the time it one-shots the target! And when he's at Burning form, his standard atomic breath is now his Fire Spiral Ray! Now, at his Burning form he can fire a Red Burning Spiral Ray, and his strongest attack of all his forms is the Super Burning Red Fire Spiral Ray! Oh damn, that's a long name. His Super Burning Red Fire... Ah, fuck it, I'll call it "Fire Ray". Now, his ultimate breath attack can only be usable when he.. melts down. Wiz: Yes, when Godzilla has too much radiation on his body, he slowly melts, and if it's too unstable he explodes, taking the planet with him. Besides having empowered breaths, Godzila also can send nuclear shockwaves from his body, regenerate pretty fast and his skin can take attacks from meteor-destroying moths and his alien clone, which destroyed multiple planets! Boomstick: Godzilla can carry and throw arround his mechanic clone, who weighs, like, 150 thousand metric tons? And his physical striking force allows him to destroy concrete buildings on mere contact. Wiz: By just consuming radiation, his stopped heart began beating again, and he survived his second brain (which is located in one of his dorsal spikes) being completely destroyed. He can even rest in volcanoes and come out without a single scratch. 'Boomstick: However, Godzilla doesn't have a very good physical fighting record. He mostly just uses his beams to prevent the enemies from touching him. You know why? Because he has those really tiny arms, that really doesn't help things-' Wiz: And he may be durable, may regenerate fast, but he's not immortal. When he's in his Burning Godzilla form, he gains a significant power boost, but he's just a time bomb - in a matter of seconds, he could explode or have a meltdown. 'Boomstick: That being said, let's get riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight into the DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... of apocalyptic repitle-' Godzilla roars - "SKREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!" the most accurate radioactive dinosaur roar Pre-Battle DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Results Trivia *This is my frist battle! Hope you like it. :) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Xalatoth Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles